Victor's Files of Team Firestorm
by ProfessorLugia
Summary: This is a replica of the scrolls Victor bestowed upon Widow and Flatline, going over everything there is to know about the remaining members of Team Firestorm, and more. If you wish to know even more than you already do, give this a read. This article goes in correspondence with PMD: The Blazing Hearts, and will be updated accordingly.
1. File 1: Connor

**Alright, so this is a replica of the Files that Victor has given Widow and Flatline.**

 **Any deceased members are not included, as Victor wouldn't give the Assassins useless information.**

 **And there are last names for all of the characters, for additional characterization. They won't typically be used in the story, since only the Mafia, the Police Force, and the individual members know their last names. And even then, it's relatively simple to call them by their first name. So... Yeah. Entries will be updated as the story progresses.**

* * *

 **Leader: Connor Chadwick**

 **Species: Swampert**

 **Type: Water/Ground**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Fighting Style:** Relies heavily on Ancient Power with most of his combat techniques, and can use the move to perform many maneuvers and combinations that are unheard of, such as using boulders as a form of transportation through the air. When fighting against weaker opponents, he will typically use brute strength and weak water-based attacks, only resorting to ground-type moves and Ancient Power when giving significant effort. He is capable of taking a lot of hits and can withstand massive amounts of pain before being taken down.

 **Preferred Moves:** Ancient Power, Water Gun, Hydro Pump, Mud Bomb, Hydro Cannon, Ice Beam, Focus Punch

 **Preferred Items:** Stamina Band, Swampert Stone

 **Dungeon of Origin:** Unknown

 **Notes:** The stone he wears around his wrist enables him to undergo a temporary form of evolution that is much more powerful than his normal form. He will use this stone when he is pushed into a corner or losing an important battle. His physical strength is easily tenfold when in this form. He cares deeply for his teammates, especially Vulcan, and will do anything in his power to protect them, even if it would mean giving his own life in the process.

 **Danger Level:** Extremely dangerous


	2. File 2: Vulcan

**Second in Command: Vulcan Roarke**

 **Species: Charizard**

 **Type: Fire/Flying**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Fighting Style:** Mostly punch-based attacks, uses aerial maneuvers to breach opponents' defenses with flamethrower and fire blast. He will not go all-out on most opponents at first, allowing him to be overcome quickly if he underestimates the challenger. However, if he does give it everything he's got, he is a serious force to be reckoned with, and is a dangerous foe.

 **Preferred Moves:** Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Dragon Tail, Sky Drop, Brick Break, Focus Punch, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rush, Dragon Dance

 **Preferred Items:** Blue Bow, Dark Charizard Stone

 **Dungeon of Origin:** Unknown

 **Notes:** Similarly to Connor, he has a mysterious stone that allows him to undergo a temporary form of further evolution, losing his flying-type designation, and in turn gaining the dragon type, his skin turning a dark charcoal color and his horns becoming more prominent. His fire-based and claw-oriented attacks are extremely potent in this form, and he is able to fly much faster, take more hits without tiring, and can carry heavier loads while flying.

 **Danger Level:** Extremely dangerous when fighting no holds barred


	3. File 3: Atlas

**Recruit Name: Atlas Valtio**

 **Species: Machamp**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Fighting Style:** His onslaught of punches is enough to take down nearly any pokemon that should choose to face him, no matter what type it is. He can use all three elemental punches at once, one on each fist, and knows advanced techniques in human martial arts. Whenever he uses close combat, the flurry of punches coming from all sides will overwhelm almost any opponent. He likes to finish his opponents with either a focus punch uppercut or a double dynamic punch while holding them in front of him with his upper two arms.

 **Preferred Moves:** All three Elemental Punches, Dynamic Punch, Cross Chop, Brick Break, Focus Energy, Dual Chop, Focus Punch, Close Combat

 **Preferred Items:** Power Band

 **Dungeon of Origin:** Mt. Bristle

 **Notes:** While most fighting types cannot take much damage before their bodies shut down, this Machamp is capable of withstanding levels of pain that are previously unheard of. He is capable of fighting until his last breath, and will always go all out on his opponents, opposite to Vulcan. He is in a relationship with Alice the Lopunny, and will try to protect her by any means possible.

 **Danger Level:** Extremely dangerous


	4. File 4: Mirage

**Recruit Name: Mirage Hiekka**

 **Species: Flygon**

 **Type: Dragon/Ground**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Fighting Style:** Using speed to overwhelm her opponents, she can travel so fast that she appears to teleport instantaneously, giving her the illusion of being a mirage, hence her name. With this speed, she can use punches and dragon rush in quick succession, but often uses boomburst on opponents that have a tough exterior, then finishes them with Earth Power or Dragon Claw. Her speed is the main concern when facing her in battle, and when slowed down or hit with an ice-type move, she is able to be quickly taken out.

 **Preferred Moves:** Boomburst, Dragonbreath, Dragon Rush, Dragon Claw, Earth Power, Fissure, Power-up Punch

 **Preferred Items:** Desert Bow

 **Dungeon of Origin:** Northern Desert

 **Notes:** She is extremely weak to Ice-type moves and has a slight challenge facing opponents with the ability soundproof. When she calls in a sandstorm, her bow allows her to vanish into the maelstrom, making her nearly impossible to fight. If she is hit by any powerful attack, she begins to lose energy at an accelerated rate, making outlasting her simple work.

 **Danger Level:** Moderately dangerous, extreme if opponent is sensitive to sound


	5. File 5: Alice

**Recruit Name: Alice Kauneus**

 **Species: Lopunny**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Fighting Style:** She is able to manipulate the emotions and mental state of nearly any male pokemon and can bend them to her will with ease. She uses infatuation to reduce her foes to nearly nothing, and prefers avoiding physical violence when possible, instead using technical and special moves. But if she is facing a female, she can be extremely ruthless, knowing a plethora of fighting-type moves to use, as well as Ice Beam and Shadow Ball.

 **Preferred Moves:** Attract, Jump Kick, Shadow Ball, High Jump Kick, Ice Beam, Baton Pass, Dizzy Punch

 **Preferred Items:** Defrost Ruff

 **Dungeon of Origin:** Tiny Meadow

 **Notes:** She is not a violent pokémon by nature, so if you are able to overcome her infatuation techniques and are a skilled fighter, she has little to fall back on. She is in a relationship with Atlas the Machamp, and he will try to protect her with all of his strength, even by putting himself in harms' way. Use that to your advantage, if possible.

 **Danger Level:** Extremely dangerous to Male pokémon, moderately dangerous to female pokémon


	6. File 6: Caroline

**Recruit Name: Caroline**

 **Species: Meganium**

 **Type: Grass**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Fighting Style:** Not much is known about this individual's fighting style, but it is presumed that she primarily uses vine whip, solar beam and magical leaf, as well as body slam, similarly to the rest of her species.

 **Preferred Moves:** Magical Leaf, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Body Slam, Solarbeam Giga Drain

 **Preferred Items:** Spice Bow

 **Dungeon of Origin:** Unknown

 **Notes:** Any information about her is merely speculation, as we do not have any records on how she applies herself in combat other than using Vine Whips.

 **Danger Level:** Presumed Low


	7. File 7: Jade

**Recruit Name: Jade Meljanac**

 **Species: Froslass**

 **Type: Ice/Ghost**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Fighting Style:** She is a very deliberate attacker, only attacking when she deems it most effective. When she does, she can freeze almost any non-fire type solid, and use many ghost-type techniques such as phasing into the ground or floating through walls. She has extreme control over her emotions, especially during combat, so most taunting techniques will not faze her in the slightest. However, whenever her emotions do become more prominent, her power seems to multiply by tenfold in a matter of moments, so avoid taunting if possible.

 **Preferred Moves:** Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Blizzard, Draining Kiss, Psychic, Frost Breath

 **Preferred Items:** Froslass Bow

 **Dungeon of Origin:** Blizzard Island

 **Notes:** Her held item absorbs damage from Dark-type moves, so that eliminates many powerful options for the majority of my group to fight her with. She had a supposed love interest in the Cacturne that we disposed of when Team Firestorm foolishly attacked us. She will likely be looking to avenge his death, and as such, will be consumed by rage when fighting our group, causing her power to intensify.

 **Danger Level:** Moderate; Extreme if angered


	8. File 8: Roy

**Recruit Name: Roy (Unknown Last Name)**

 **Species: Mismagius**

 **Type: Ghost**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Fighting Style:** He has little to no physical strength, relying on his ghost-type abilities and special moves to do most of the damage. He specializes in incantations, the ones known so far are able to induce sleep, confusion, hallucinations, uncontrollable fear, and partial paralysis. He can only use many of those incantations on weak-minded foes with little mental discipline, and aside from Mystical Fire, Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Power Gem and Nightmare, he has little to fall back on, much like most of the other members.

 **Preferred Moves:** Shadow Ball, Magical Leaf, Mystical Fire, Power Gem, Ominous Wind, Nightmare

 **Preferred Items:** Misdrea Cape

 **Dungeon of Origin:** Unknown

 **Notes:** He is still an amateur Ghost and Spellcaster, so he is not very skilled in using his abilities to their fullest potential. He enjoys pranking and inducing Nightmares, so use Chesto Berries when facing him. His cape has a special ability to emit a perish song when its wearer is attacked, meaning that you must take him down quickly or remove his item without activating its ability.

 **Danger Level:** Moderate with Chesto Berry; High under normal circumstances


	9. File 9: Dawn

**Recruit Name: Dawn**

 **Species: Ralts**

 **Type: Psychic/Fairy**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Fighting Style:** Little is known about her style of combat other than it is a mixture of physical and special moves. From Mordred's encounter with her, she is dangerous for her species, possessing enough psychic strength to move the walls and earth itself, even psychically reinforced stone that is unable to be moved by Connor. Her hand-to-hand combat is moderate, for a psychic-type. She is able to generate psychic force-fields around her forearms to throw stone-shattering punches that don't harm her physical form.

 **Preferred Moves:** Psychic, Teleport, Magical Leaf

 **Preferred Items:** Unknown

 **Notes:** She is the first of the third generation of recruits, AKA pokémon that were accepted into Team Firestorm after their failed assault at one of our bases. Being such a new member, little is known about her fighting style or relationships with the other teammates.

 **Danger Level:** Moderate

* * *

I told you guys that it would be updated accordingly. Bam! Here we go!


	10. File 10: Grovyle

**Recruit Name: Grovyle?**

 **Species: Grovyle**

 **Type: Grass**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Fighting Style:** He is able to control plants telepathically to an extent that is unheard of in any other grass-type. He can bend vines to his will, grow plants from nothing in even the harshest environments, throw leaf blades like daggers in the blink of an eye with pinpoint accuracy, and can move with unparalleled speed. Somehow, he is able to move as fast as a Ninjask and attack simultaneously.

 **Preferred Moves:** Leaf Blade, Magical Leaf, Razor Leaf, Seed Bomb, Low Sweep, Agility

 **Preferred Items:** Unknown

 **Notes:** It is unknown whether or not he is a recruit or some other ally of Team Firestorm. It is presumed that he is the same Grovyle responsible for stealing the time gears two years ago, and if those rumors are true, he is able to battle Legendary pokémon such as the Lake Guardians and win without using a great deal of effort. Face him with extreme caution.

 **Danger Level:** Presumed Extremely dangerous


End file.
